Tiffany earns a base salary of $200.00 every week with an additional 9% commission on everything she sells. If Tiffany sold $1100.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{9}{100}$ which is also equal to $9 \div 100$ $9 \div 100 = 0.09$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.09$ $\times$ $$1100.00$ $=$ $$99.00$ We can find the total salary for Tiffany by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$99.00$ $+$ $$200.00$ $=$ $$299.00$ The total salary Tiffany made last week was $$299.00$.